Scraggy
/ |dexcekalos=100 |evointo=Scrafty |gen=Generation V |species=Shedding Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Fighting |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=26.0 lbs. |metweight=11.8 kg |ability=Shed Skin Moxie |dw=Intimidate |body=06 |egg1=Field |egg2=Dragon |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Scraggy (Japanese: ズルッグ Zuruggu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Scraggy is a small bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. Its body is mainly yellow in color, with a red scaly belly; below the yellow portion of its head, its body is cream-colored. It has large, bulgy ovular eyes with black pupils that are set to the sides of its head. Its white teeth appear to be constantly exposed, giving it a grinning appearance. It has two tiny nostrils above its grinning mouth. There is a small red scale atop its yellow head. Scraggy has loose, yellow shed skin around its legs, resembling baggy trousers. Some of the loose skin around its legs to trails off to form or cover its tail. Scraggy’s shed skin “pants” are very elastic and can be pulled up to its neck, which enables it to reduce the damage it takes from attacks. Evolution Scraggy evolves into Scrafty at level 39. In the anime A Scraggy is the Pokémon that hatches from Ash's egg in Pokémon Best Wishes!: Episode 17. Ash's Scraggy is considered to be a "wild child". Pokemon Events Ash's Scraggy (Japanese Event) is a WiFi event on Pokémon Black & White which gives you a Zuruggu (Scraggy) Ability:Moxie Hold-Item:MuscleBand Known Moves:Headbutt Leer Hi-JumpKick Low Kick Lv.1 -A Game Info Game Locations |border= |blackwhite=Desert Resort, P2 Laboratory, Route 1, Route 4, Route 18 |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex Entries |border= |black=Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling it skin up to its neck. |white=It immediately headbutts anyone that makes eye contact with it. Its skull is massively thick. |black 2=Proud of its sturdy skull, it suddenly headbutts everything, but it's weight makes it unstable, too. |white 2=Proud of its sturdy skull, it suddenly headbutts everything, but it's weight makes it unstable, too. |x=Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck. |y=Proud of its sturdy skull, it suddenly headbutts everything, but its weight makes it unstable, too.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |name = Scraggy |bwspr =ScraggyBW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Scraggy BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Scraggy BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Scraggy BW Back.gif |xyspr=ScraggyXY.gif |xysprs=ScraggyShinyXY.gif |VIback=ScraggyBackXY.gif |VIbacks=ScraggyBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Scraggy and its evolution Scrafty are the only type Pokémon that are immune to attacks, due to their primary typing being Dark. *Scraggy's pants-like skin looks similar to the PokéManiac's pants from FireRed and LeafGreen. Origin Scraggy is based on a lizard that is shedding its skin. Etymology Scraggy's English name may be based on the actual word "scraggy" which means thin/scrawny. It may also be a combination of the words "scruffy" (a way to describe someone's untidiness), "scrappy", and "baggy" (to describe its "pants"). Gallery Scraggy-DreamWorldArt1.png Scraggy-DreamWorldArt3.png Scraggy-DreamWorldArt2.png Scraggy PokePark2.png Scraggy PokemonConquestSprite.png Park Scraggy.png Scraggy-DreamWorld-PokeDoll.png Ash Scraggy Hi Jump Kick.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon